A Golden Promise
by Crazyhumor
Summary: AU Friends, Bonnie and Damon are kidnapped. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Review if you like. Ask questions if you like.**

He took her son away, her precious son. That awful no good cop shot her son, and then painted her son as some type of criminal. Her son wasn't a criminal, no; he was an outstanding citizen, a perfect well behaved son. He was every mother's dream.

Then that man killed him. Not only had that man killed her son – her life – he made him out to be a criminal. That man told the world her son was a rapist, a murderer, forever altered and tampered with her son's memory and lowered her family's standing in society.

It wasn't true, none of was true. That cop had made it all up, made it up in attempts to cover up what he had done. What he had missed, the true criminal he had let go, his mistake.

Now her son had died a criminal, while that cop is being honored and being called a hero. She couldn't handle it. It made her blood boil, her insides ripple with anger. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, so she would make that cop pay.

He would feel how she felt when her son was murdered and his memory was tainted. No, she would make him feel worse. Take his heart and tear it to shreds.

Detective Bennett, Rudy Bennett, has two daughters. She's watched them both for the longest time. The older one had recently graduated High school; she had behavioral issues, slutty and desperate to insert her independence. She would enjoy breaking her. Showing her she wasn't anything, giving the girl a lesson in respect, but it wasn't that one that had the woman's attention. Rudy Bennett obviously adored this daughter, his youngest girl, the talented, pretty one. Breaking her - that would be even more of a reward, make for when she finally returned the girl to him, after she had made the girl _her_ daughter… he wouldn't want her. She would get her revenge.

(MM)

It was supposed to be easy, kidnapping the girl. Nowadays parents don't actually parent, their teenagers move around freely. Doing what they want to do as if their grown. Unsupervised, alone…

The younger one had finally gotten her license and a car; she was allowed to drive alone. The woman couldn't wrap her mind around it. How could parents let their teenage daughter move around so freely? That was what was wrong with the world today, the woman decided. These linnet adults who never properly raised their children, they were who was wrong with the world. She had a lot of work cut out ahead of her – rewiring this girl. Taking her was supposed to be the easy part. That's why she had sent her nephew, who wasn't as perfect as her son, he being dumb and slow. He had wet the bed until he was ten, cried all the time, nothing like her son. He was told to follow the girl, wait until her per-tempered with tries were out of air, get her when she got out of her car. Only it hadn't gone as planned.

She had waited at her home; a large house in northern California surrounded by thick, tall trees, up a narrow road, not another home for miles. She very much enjoyed her solidarity.

She had sat on her porch in her old rocker, an heirloom from her mother, sipping her tea and reading a bit. It was a little after five when she caught a glimpse of the nephews green jeep curving up her road. She had stood quickly, setting her book and cup beside her onto a small table. Her insides jumped with excitement, finally. She couldn't contain herself to her porch as she quickly stepped off of it and made her way over to her nephew had parked and was stepping out of the car. The large man bowed his head, a curtain of black hair shielding his scarred face upon seeing her and fidgeted, it made her nervous. Had the big idiot messed things up?

"Joe, everything went well I take it?" Her eyes moved to the car. The man kept his head bowed like an impotent child, not answering her. " _Joe"_ Her voiced came out in nearly a hiss.

He finally looked up, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "I… I…I… got her." He licked his lips, brown eyes going to his dirty boots. "I got her, Aunt Cas."

"Then tell me why your acting like you did something wrong?" She took a step over to him and his whole body tensed.

"She… wasn't alone, Aunt Cas. A boy… a boy was with her."

That honestly shouldn't be too big of a problem. She thought it could happen; the girl had plenty of friends.

"Then you took care of that then."

"There wasn't enough time, Aunt Cas. So I…"

"You brought him as well." She finished his sentence her face growing dark. Her jaw clenched and she in frustration ran a hand through her sand colored hair, her blue eyes narrowing. "Well, show me!"

The man quickly scrambled around the car and lifted up the back. Cas moved around and peered into the car at the two unconscious teens, mouths gagged, hands tied behind their backs. Blood dripped from the boy's head, seeping under the mop of black hair.

"Should… should I handle him?"

Cas frowned considering her options. She very easily remembered this boy; he's the good-looking one, with the eyes. The bad boy, older one out of the odd group of friends, the one who wasn't afraid of anything – she had overheard. A smirk appeared on the woman's thin lips.

He could never replace her son, but he would have to do.

"Take them both downstairs, lock'em up. Chain them up real good now, boy." Her eyes found his, "don't mess this up."

"Yes ma'am."

(MM)

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie Bennett's eye brows scrunched together and a moan escaped her as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was a rusty pipe above her, curving and disappearing into the ceiling. The next was the achy pain shooting through her shoulders, and after that was the fact that her hands were tied above her head.

She began to panic right away, twisting and tugging at her restrained hands.

"Bonnie," her head snapped to her left to another bed, on that bed was a panting Damon. His arms also above him, attached to the iron bars of the bed by a chain. "Are you alright?"

"What… that man…" She mumbled, everything that happened coming to her. Getting a flat tire, the man who had pressed a gun to Damon's back and had ordered her into his car.

"Yeah," Damon nodded. He grunted as he once again tried to tug his arms free.

Bonnie felt nauseous.

Damon finally gave up on getting his hands free and turned his head to Bonnie once again. Her body was shivering. "Let me talk alright, Bonbon? When he comes in here, I'll do all the talking."

She could only nod numbly. They waited for the large man they remembered to enter.

Nearly an hour and thirty minutes later someone finally showed, only it wasn't the large man they remembered, but a blond woman of medium height and weight. An innocent grin spread across her face as she looked between them.

"Good morning, children." The woman said smoothly, "How were your naps?"

"What's going on?" Damon asked solidly, his voice was steady, calm; face dark and blue eyes sharp. "Why are we here?" He lifted a little, as much as he could, and got a better look at the woman.

The woman walked closer to Bonnie's bed and smiled down at her. "I'm making a wrong that was done to me fair… retribution."

"I don't get it." Damon continued to talk calmly to the woman, as if she were a child. It infuriated her, but her anger was pushed down to simmer.

"And you won't until I feel it's time to tell you."

"That's insane; you have to tell us why we're here." Damon pushed, voice a hiss.

"That's how your wrong, Damon." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't have to do a damn thing."

Bonnie bit her lip watching Damon's face go blank before he began tugging at his restraints once again. The woman shifted her smile growing larger.

"You are a smart one." Her eyes go to Bonnie and her breath hitches in her throat. "And you're being awfully quiet."

"Why are we here?" Bonnie blurted. The woman looked disappointed.

"I already went over this with, Damon." She moved towards her and sat a cool hand onto her face, making Bonnie flinch away. The woman simply followed her and began smoothing down the brown hair sticking to Bonnie's face.

The girl breathed heavily, fear coursing through her body. The woman's eyes were odd, her expression unreadable

"Get away from her," Damon's voice halted the woman's stroking of Bonnie's face. Bonnie watched as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me what to do again, Damon?" The woman slowly removed her hand from Bonnie's face.

"Get away from her." He once again says. "You have to let us go."

The woman left her side in a blink and a moment later a loud slap echoed through the concrete basement. Bonnie's eyes were wide and on Damon who had slumped back on the bed, his head still turned from being slapped. His brows were furrowed. He licked his lips then turned back and looked at the woman with hard eyes.

"Don't ever hit me again."

The woman called his bluff and slapped him again.

"Let me explain something to the both of you." The woman said, when Damon said nothing else. Her eyes go briefly to Bonnie. "You're going to learn to respect me. I am in charge." Her words left her mouth like blades. "I have a long list of rules that you will have to learn and learn well since you're going to be living under my roof."

"Living under my roof…" Bonnie echoed her voice tight.

The woman moved towards her, making her shrink away again. "First lesson, don't interrupt me, ever. Second rule, you are to respect and honor me. Third rule, you have chores, children need chores and responsibilities. Fourth rule, no going outside unless given permission. Fifth rule, you are only allowed to eat what I give you. Sixth rule, I allow no cursing. Seventh rule, you are to finish the classwork I assign when I tell you it is due." As she lists off her rules she moved around in the bare tiny room. "Eighth rule, you cannot use the telephone. Now, that was only eight, failure to follow these will result in punishments. How bad, depends on how I am feeling and the act you committed. I'll let that very slowly sink into your minds. This was your only warning; I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast." Then she turned and left, flipping off a light from the outside once the tin door had closed.

They sat in the blackened room for a while, neither of them speaking, listening as the woman's footsteps faded away.

"Damon, are you alright?"

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm fine." He mumbles, his voice actually sounding far away. "We're going to have to be careful, alright? I'm… If an opportunity comes up and we can escape we have to take it, no matter what."

The girl isn't exactly sure what he means by that but mumbles her agreement to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to get out of this." Damon had told her just as the bright light was flipped on and its door was thrown open.

Bonnie's body tensed as she watched the woman enter. It must be morning; she had fallen asleep sometime a few hours back but hadn't been able to sleep very long, considering her predicament and position.

"Good morning," the woman greeted brightly. They both only stared at her and her face twisted into an annoyed glower. "When an adult greets you, it is proper to respond back. I can't believe I have to teach you such simple things." She loudly scoffed. "Let's try again. Good morning."

Once again both teens stayed quiet.

"Hmmm" the woman considered loudly, moving slowly over to Bonnie. Then, before Bonnie even realized it was about to happen, the woman had gripped the back off her head tightly, pulling the hair so hard her eyes began to sting. She let out a startled gasp and began to attempt to get away from the woman.

"Let go, let go," she winced loudly, her struggling only pulling at her hair even more.

"Let her go! Leave her alone! What in the hell is wrong with you?" Damon yelled out alarmed by Bonnie's cries.

The hold on Bonnie went away. "You once again are telling me what to do, Damon. And cussing…" She made a noise of displeasure. "We'll have to fix that." Her head turned, "Joe!"

The large man they both remembered entered slowly, looking around briefly before his attention settled on the woman.

"Untie Damon and…" She motioned towards the open door, "let him hang out there for a while. I'll be out in a minute and find my whip."

Every single face inside the tiny room paled except for the woman's.

"Yes… ma'am." Joe quickly moved over to Damon, reaching into his overalls and pulling out a key and began unlocking the lock locking Damon's chains.

"Wait… what are you going to do him?" Bonnie questioned weakly.

The woman smiled gently at her, almost in a friendly way. "Would you like to find out?"

That was a heavy question and Bonnie pressed her lips together. It was a trick.

"Guess not," the woman shrugged. "I guess you're on your own, Damon." Damon was roughly being yanked from the bed by Joe; he couldn't help rubbing his sore wrists even as he was pushed out of the tiny room. "You'll be able to hear him scream." She lightly patted cheek before moving out.

Leaving Bonnie alone in her prison, her body was tensed and her mind in a fog. What… It wasn't an actual scream at first, more like a loud grunting noise an in pained animal might make. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed and she gently shook her head. This was not happening… her mind repeated that one thought even as Damon screamed.

(MM)

Damon sagged forward, his head hitting his chest. His body shook and sweat very steadily dripped from his body, coating his bare upper body, sliding down his marred, bloody back. The cuffs hanging him to the ceiling dug into his wrists. He tried to focus on staying on his tip toes to help with that, instead of the agonizing pain coming from his back.

He flinched – expecting another blow. He only felt a breeze cooling his inflamed back.

"Come on, Damon." Cas appeared in front of him again, blue eyes uninterested. "Say it, go ahead and say it, it's easy. I'm sorry Cas, for disobeying you. All will be forgiven, your pain will stop."

Damon forced his eyes open and to meet the woman's. "I… didn't anything wrong." He tried to swallow but the lump in his throat wouldn't allow it. It got even worse when her eyes narrowed.

"How would Bonnie handle this?" The woman asked smugly, watching as his eyes widened. "Do you think she could handle being whipped?"

"Leave her alone," he quickly said, his voices edge gone. "I… I… I… I'm sorry Cas, for disobeying you. I did wrong." He was in so much pain right now; he couldn't let his pride cause Bonnie to have to experience it as well. "Leave her alone, I… please."

Her hand raised and he flinched away, but her hand landed on his sweaty face anyway. "Since you begged," he eyes go to Joe who is standing quietly nearby. "Take him down and… bring me, Bonnie."

Damon's eyes widened and he looked up at her as he was freed and he fell roughly to the ground. "But… you said…"

"What exactly did I say?" She blankly looked down at him. "I owe her a whipping, two, three, five, thirty…"

He couldn't understand. He was angry. He couldn't let her hurt Bonnie. "You can't, Cas." His voice took on a pleading tone as Joe lifted him to his feet. "You can't hurt her! You can't fucking hurt her!" He yelled angrily as Joe easily dragged him out and back into the tiny room down the hall. He tried to fight off Joe, but the man was just too big, and he was just too hurt.

As soon as they were back in the tiny room, Bonnie sat up, her eyes teary.

"Damon are you alright?"

Damon could feel tears burning his eyes as he was thrown on to the bed, back up and his arms were wrenched in front of him. Joe began chaining his arms to the bed, it was painful. But he was more worried about Bonnie.

"Listen… if… she…" He could hear the girl sobbing, getting a site of his back. "If she tells you to say something… do it." He begged her, turning as much as he could to see her. His back screamed in protest.

The large man easily unchained her and slung her over his shoulder moving out. He was useless to stop it, completely powerless. He tried to pull at the chains but with no luck and soon, very soon her screams began and a strangled sob escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He mumbled quietly, feeling as if this was his fault, as if she could have done more to stop it. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow.

(MM)

She got it much worse than he had. He couldn't understand why. He told her to say whatever the woman wanted her to say. She was unconscious when they brought her in, her backed looked completely unrecognizable.

He was dry eyed now and all that honestly remained was anger. A ball of angry energy that burned his insides, he would do something; he would find a way out of here. He watched her sleep, her face was turned towards him, sweaty and bloody, her hair stuck all over her face and she constantly whimpered in her sleep. He watched her until the light was flickered off and he could no longer see her.

Sometime the next morning she woke up and screamed loudly, scaring him out of his half-unconsciousness.

"You're fine, Bonnie. You're fine." He quickly assured. He wished he could see her.

"It hurts, Damon…" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be alright"

A moment later the lights were clicked on and Cas entered carrying a basin, Joe entered behind her with what looked like bandages.

"Who wants to go first?" The woman asked brightly. "What about you, Damon?"

He clenched his jaw and bit his lip. He wanted so badly to tell her off.

"Damon…" Her voice lowered with warning.

"I'll go first." He finally says.


End file.
